gilliganfandomcom-20200214-history
Where There's a Will
Where There's a Will is the 74th episode of Gilligan's Island and the sixth episode of the third season. It first aired October 17, 1966. Synopsis After waking up sick in bed one morning, Mr. Howell is visited by each of the Castaways on the island wishing him well. To show his gratitude to their concern, he writes everyone into his will and grants everyone their own copies. When he's feeling better after his illness, he's walking in the jungle with Mrs. Howell when an arrow just barely misses him after talking to the Skipper and Gilligan. He starts to suspect they're trying to kill him, especially after falling into a pit covered in palm fronds while chasing after the girls. When he goes searching for the Professor for advice, he narrowly misses getting crushed under a boulder after the Professor disappears on him. It turns out everyone is actually putting together a party to honor him with spare ribs after catching a wild boar, and when Mr. Howell tries to confront them, he overhears them talking about killing the "old boar" and thinks they're talking about him. Packing his things into a suitcase, he flees for the other side of the island, but by now, Mrs. Howell has learned the truth. When she reveals that Mr. Howell has fled to the other side of the island, everyone goes looking for him to bring him back. By now, Mr. Howell has found a quicksand pit and uses it to fake his death, leaving his hat behind. Believing him lost forever, the Skipper has a funeral for Mr. Howell where everyone eulogizes him fondly and rips up the copies of his will. Eavesdropping on them, Mr. Howell realizes how much they all loved him before revealing his location by falling out of the tree. Proven alive, he gets his party after all with Mrs. Howell popping out of the cake. Message * "He who is suspicious of his friends has a tiger by the tail." Highlights * Coming up Credits Main Cast *Bob Denver as Gilligan *Alan Hale Jr. as The Skipper *Jim Backus as Mr. Howell *Natalie Schafer as Mrs. Howell *Tina Louise as Ginger *Dawn Wells as Mary Ann *Russell Johnson as The Professor Guest Cast * None Trivia *Mary Ann enters the Howells' Hut with a vase of flowers, but the interior shot must be a different take because the flowers have changed. *This episode shows off the Professor's cleverness in inventing - he has made a stethoscope which he uses to diagnose Mr. Howell and a thermometer from the barometer of the S.S. Minnow. *This episode uses a shot of the old Season Two version of the Boy's Hut as an exterior shot. * In his will, Mr. Howell leaves Gilligan an oil well; he previously tried scamming Gilligan with the Tehechapuku Oil and Mining Corporation in Three Million Dollars More or Less. As for the other Castaways, he leaves the Skipper forty acres in Denver, Colorado, Ginger a diamond mine, the Professor a railroad and Mary Ann a cotton and sugar plantation. * In Agonized Labor, Mrs. Howell claims she doesn't know how to sew, but in this episode, she is doing petite point. * Before fleeing for the other side of the island, Mr. Howell can be seen closing his suitcase twice. * Syndicated versions of the episode omit the end with Mrs. Howell popping out of a cake during a party for Mr. Howell. Quotes * Mrs. Howell - "That's true, dear, but you've always had the spirit of giving." Mr. Howell - "I have?" Mrs. Howell - "Yes, I distinctly remember you saying that you gave your partner the business!" ---- * Gilligan - "Mrs. Howell, don't worry about the wild animals." Mrs. Howell - "No?" Gilligan - "They usually fall in the quicksand." ---- * Skipper - "Gilligan, are you sure the grave is big enough?" Gilligan - "It should be... it's six and seven/eighths." ---- * Gilligan - "He treated me like a father!" Mary Ann - "He was like a father to me!" Ginger - "He was like a father to me!" Mr. Howell - "He was like a husband to me!!" Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Howell Episodes Category:Ensemble Episodes